treehouse of horror
by NakedStache
Summary: Many Scares Here
1. treehouse of horror Voulome 1

The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror

Tale 1: H0m3as1dical s1mps0n

Homer was getting ready to go for a walk. "Hey where are you going" Bart said. Homer was angry he knifed bart. "homer" Marge said. Homer then proceeded to skinning marge then cooking her. lisa saw he shoved the pieces of marge down lisa's thort. She choked to death. Homer laughed at it like it was a funny joke the cops came in to arrest homer who then picked up his neuclear weaoon and expoled earth. He flew into alien ship when he got in .he knifed all the aliens and hung himself

Tale 2: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Longer

Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added Even More To The Internet Verison! FYI

'News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. **More:**Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard.

Tale 3: A Simple Task

Homer Worked As A Double Or Nothin' Secret Agent. One day he was told to kill himself so he killed himself in a 5-minute long graphic manner. Marge saw.


	2. treehouse of horror Voulome 2

Tale 1: Bart Vs. The Manager

_"_I own taco bell!" The Manger Said. Then Bart Used Them Laser Eyes To Kill Him. The Manger Then Thought '_News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later._ _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. __**More:**__Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard_._' _Written By: NakedStache

Tale 2: Bart Avoids Taco Bell

Ghost Bart Or Gart Flooded the taco bell and saved krusty end but homer then ate a taco and died the end

Tale 3: Bored Games

One Day Bart Was watching tv when the power went out. "NO!" Bart Yelled. "Bart You Get To Choose the board game this time" Lisa said. Bart saw a game titled Lonely: Devil's Domain. He Opened The Box. "How to play your family must chant" Bart said. 1 minute later "Oh Defeat Him With Some Boring Board Games!" Simpsons Said. They Passed Out. they awoke to discover everything was out of board games. Bart Then saw everything was being set on fire. Lisa, Maggie, And Marge Burned. Homer Picked up bart and scanned for the devil. He then threw bart. Then everything was normal. The Great End Of This Episode.


	3. treehouse of horror Voulomes 1 and 2

**Chapter 1: treehouse of horror Voulome 1**

* * *

><p>The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror<p>

Tale 1: H0m3as1dical s1mps0n

Homer was getting ready to go for a walk. "Hey where are you going" Bart said. Homer was angry he knifed bart. "homer" Marge said. Homer then proceeded to skinning marge then cooking her. lisa saw he shoved the pieces of marge down lisa's thort. She choked to death. Homer laughed at it like it was a funny joke the cops came in to arrest homer who then picked up his neuclear weaoon and expoled earth. He flew into alien ship when he got in .he knifed all the aliens and hung himself

Tale 2: Bart Goes To Taco Bell Longer

Warning: I Told My Freind This Story He Is Seriously Messed Up Right Now DON'T READ! I added Even More To The Internet Verison! FYI

'News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later. _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... _Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. **More:**Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard.

Tale 3: A Simple Task

Homer Worked As A Double Or Nothin' Secret Agent. One day he was told to kill himself so he killed himself in a 5-minute long graphic manner. Marge saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: treehouse of horror Voulome 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Tale 1: Bart Vs. The Manager<p>

_"_I own taco bell!" The Manger Said. Then Bart Used Them Laser Eyes To Kill Him. The Manger Then Thought '_News: Krusty The Clown Dead? Kids Gone Missing? All At A Taco Bell!' The Headlines Read. Bart Wanted A Krusty Burger. But Krusty Died A Week Ago. The Day The Springfield Taco Bell Opened. Bart Skated 1 Mile. He Opened The Door to Taco Bell. "Whatta Ya Want ButtFace" The Cashier Said. "I would Like..." Bart Said. "A quesaritto?" Said The Cashier. "Sure" Bart Said. He Grabbed His Food. Took A Bite. He Dropped It. He Ran Into The Bathroom. He Needed To Pee. All The Stalls Were locked. Then One Opened. The Manger Wearing all black with a bag -A blood-red bag that looked like it used to black- came out. Bart Ran Into The Stall. The Floor Was Wet. Bart Tripped And Fell Into The Toilet. 4 Hours And 59 Minutes Later._ _Bart's Been Gone For 4 Hours I mean 5 hours at Taco Bell... Lisa Thought. She Got Up. She Got Her Bike. She Started To Taco Bell. She Got To Taco Bell 1 minute later. She saw A Quesaritto. Only 1 Bite had been ate. She Walked Into The Boys Bathroom. She Saw Bart's Feet. She went to pull the body out of the toilet. 10 minutes Later She Passed Out. The Manger Walked In And Saw A Girl In The Stall. "Hmm" He Said. He Cut Most Of The Boy's Head Off. He Flushed The Part Of Head He cut off. He skinned the rest of the boy and put it in his bag. He Picked Up The Girl And Skinned Her Too. He then put the boy's parts in the dispenser for turning bodies into quesarittos. Then Put The Girl's Parts Into The one for bodies into tacos. He Spray Painted The Quesaritto To Look Like One. Then He Did The Same To The Taco. He Then Got A New Outfit. "I need more bags" The Manger Said. A woman with blue hair of half-circles pointed ua with a baby wearing blue came in with a man. A Bald Man. __**More:**__Krusty The Clown Is The Quesaritto Bart Was Eating. Here's The Tale Of Krusty. "Taco Bell? Famous?" Krusty Said. He Walked towards Taco Bell. He Grabbed His Quesaritto, He Took A Bite. "you must be Krusty" the manger said. Krusty was pushed into a pit! "Whatta ya doin' to me?" Krusty Yelled. The Crack Heard 12 minutes later was sad. The Manger Went and got the body he made the quesaritto. Then A Young Boy Came In With A Skateboard. A Green Skateboard_._'_Written By: NakedStache

Tale 2: Bart Avoids Taco Bell

Ghost Bart Or Gart Flooded the taco bell and saved krusty end but homer then ate a taco and died the end

Tale 3: Bored Games

One Day Bart Was watching tv when the power went out. "NO!" Bart Yelled. "Bart You Get To Choose the board game this time" Lisa said. Bart saw a game titled Lonely: Devil's Domain. He Opened The Box. "How to play your family must chant" Bart said. 1 minute later "Oh Defeat Him With Some Boring Board Games!" Simpsons Said. They Passed Out. they awoke to discover everything was out of board games. Bart Then saw everything was being set on fire. Lisa, Maggie, And Marge Burned. Homer Picked up bart and scanned for the devil. He then threw bart. Then everything was normal. The Great End Of This Episode.


End file.
